Heart and Bones
by The Lonely Goddess
Summary: Jack has cancer. Guys, this is the written story of my sister's battle with cancer. Everything is real and true. This all happened to my baby sister. Rated for character death.
1. Diagnosis

**Hey guys, I'm going to write out my sister's experience with cancer for therapeutic reasons. Please don't be mean guys. I couldn't handle it. I am sharing something so full of love and so sad and so personal... Just please...**

**Now, I am going to put it in the form of Rise of the Guardians and Jack will take the role as my sister. Since I ship Bunny and Jack I'll use that, but all of the cancer info will be real and legit and everything cancer related thing that happens to Jack happened to my baby sister. Jack's and Bunny's relationship will blossom throughout the entire process.**

**Let's get started shall we? *weak smile***

* * *

February 25th 

Jack flew down the hallway with a huge grin. This was a meeting for the Guardians and he was early. Oh the shock of Bunny's face was going to be- Poof!

His body hit the floor and he instantly had to bite back tears of pain. He'd been feeling pain in his femur right above his knee for several months now but this was worse.

The yeti knelt next to him and Jack even through his swimming vision saw Phil. "Hey Phil."

Phil garbled something.

"You know I can't understand you man." Jack groaned as he stood with the help of the strong yeti. "I have a meeting to get to. Have a good day buddy!" he waved and ran down the hall to the designated meeting room.

When the other Guardians joined him he was on the puffy couch holding his leg.

"Jack? Vhat are you doing here so early?"

Jack jumped and winced at the sharp pain. "Hey North! I had nothing else to do so I came here." he grinned weakly.

"What's wrong Frostbite?" Bunny asked, standing by the fireplace nursing his freezing paws.

"I ran into Phil and hurt my leg." the boy paused before continuing. "North, please. I know I've been saying this for a while now, but it hurts. Please look at it. It hurts."

"It only ever hurts when you have to do something. You are such a child." Bunny snapped.

"No, it hurts. I need someone to look at it. Please North."

"Okay." North sighed.

"But, when nothing is wrong you need to shut your trap." Bunny grumbled.

They walked down to the infirmary and Jack laid down on the table while North performed an X-ray on his leg. He fidgeted even when North lectured him to stop then North went silent and shock glowed in his eyes.

"What is it North?" Bunny asked.

"We go to other room." he went and picked Jack up and carried him to the meeting room and laid him on the couch. When they were all in the room North took a deep breath and said, "Jack's leg had fractured..." he stopped, trying to compose himself.

"Then how was he walking?" Tooth whispered.

"That is not all. This white spot here is... a tumor. Jack has cancer." North said holding up the X-ray. The tumor looked the size of a baseball on the enlarged picture.

Tooth let out a strangled cry and her wings froze causing her to hit the floor.

Sandy went to Tooth and held her close tears falling down his own face.

Bunny trembled from fury and clenched his fists.

North attempted to swallow his sobs.

They all blamed themselves. He'd been complaining for months now and they'd never listened to him. It was always at a moment when he had to do something that he didn't want to do. It was something children did all the time!

Jack laid there with shock all over his face. "What?" he asked dumbly.

"You have a cancer called Osteosarcoma. It is where you have inactive cancer cells all over your body and in your femur there are many cancer cells that are active. If it gets to your lungs... There is no hope."

Jack started to stand but North pushed him back down. "Do not walk anymore Jack. It will just agitate the cells even more."

"What?" terror filled Jack's ice blue eyes.

"You cannot walk. Ever."

It was then that Jack began to sob and didn't even try to hide it. He was going to be stuck in one place. He never stayed still and now he had to in order to live.


	2. First Chemo

March 6th

Jack sat in his room and watched at North hooked up a bag with a brown bag over it so the contents were hidden from view. The main thing that unnerved Jack was the fact that North was dressed from head to toe in protective gear. There was a thick plastic apron that was almost a snuggy except it tied in the back, thick purple gloves, and a face mask.

"What chemos did you decide to use?" Jack asked tiredly.

"There is Methotrexate which will be done on its own, then there is Dixocillin and Cisplatin which will be together." North said, trying to keep the mood up.

"Which one am I doing right now?"

"You're going to be doing the Doxo and Cisplatin, which are yellow. Then next week we're doing the Methotrexate, which is red. Now, the yellow chemo will kill your white blood cell count and so you will get sick very easily. The red chemo is very toxic so until the percentage of the chemo in your system is down to .01 you will not be allowed to leave this room. We cannot touch any liquid that leaves your body until then or we can risk getting cancer ourselves. No tears, blood, saliva, or waste. We will all be wearing protective gear."

Jack listened to North dutifully and was grateful the elder Guardian had used the colors to talk about them. While Jack certainly wasn't dumb the colors just made it easier to follow what was being said.

ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG

It took about an hour for a sickening lurch made jack empty the contents of his stomach onto his bed. He made a keening noise that had Bunny running to him. The Pooka cleaned him up and stroked Jack's hair, but Jack turned away. He hated how the rubber of the gloves tugged at his hair. He silently cried into his pillow and heard Bunny leave the room allowing Jack his privacy.


End file.
